In prior art methods of constructing handcrafted log homes, logs are cut in position to assemble the log home. In order to match the cuts to each individual log and its neighbouring log, each log is individually positioned above a previously laid log. Workers scribe the newly positioned log along its length to match the contours of the adjacent lower log. The workers hand cut a face of the log along the scribe lines to match the contours of the bearing face of the adjacent lower log. Similarly, saddles are scribed and cut in the faces at ends of the log to match the saddles or outer contour of interfitting logs. The log is then lowered into place on the previously laid log. The next log is than positioned above the previously cut log and the process is repeated until all logs have been cut and assembled into a complete log home. Similarly, ceiling joists are hoisted into position, marked and cut to fit in place. Other cuts may also be made to the logs at the construction site, such as openings for windows or doors. A majority of these cuts require the logs to be positioned adjacent to at least one neighbouring log, marked to match, and then hand cut to fit in place.
The cutting and assembly may either take place at the intended site of the log home, or at a remote processing site. In the latter case, the logs are disassembled and shipped as a “kit” to the intended site for final assembly and finishing.
This process of constructing a log home is extremely time consuming and laborious. Large heavy logs need to be sorted and cut in sequence as the log home is assembled. Each log is first pre-positioned to scribe to match the dimensions of the previously laid log, hand cut along the scribe lines and then positioned in place on the previously laid log. Adjustments to the fit of adjacent logs need to be made to ensure a good fit between logs.
Matching the contact edges of a log to the bearing face of a previously laid log is a difficult and time-consuming process that requires a skilled worker. Deviations in the matching lead to gaps that can allow ingress of the elements, create less-than-optimal thermal insulation of the log home and possibly lead to instability in the log home.
Previous efforts to automate the process have involved machining logs to common fixed external dimensions and then cutting joints and bearing surfaces into the machined logs. Typically, such methods machine the logs to either a square or a circular external profile, and all logs are machined to the same external dimensions. Such methods are wasteful in that logs are typically machined down to the smallest average log side. Such methods are also less attractive than handcrafted log homes in that logs lose their natural, irregular profile.
There is a need for a method and apparatus for preparing logs to construct log structures such as handcrafted log homes that allows for cutting logs out of order with their placement within a log home. There is a further need for a method and apparatus for preparing logs to construct handcrafted log homes that allows for adjustment of the cutting of an individual log to accommodate the overall needs of the planned log home. There is a further need for a method and apparatus for preparing logs to construct handcrafted log homes that allows for cutting of all logs without requiring assembly of the log home.